Cheri help Clifford with revenge
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Emily Elizabeth scold Clifford, Cheri help him by getting revenge.


One day at the apartment, Clifford was playing with his sockspider in the livingroom. As he was playing with it, he threw the sockspider underneath the couch. He went under and got it out.

Clifford said, "Wow, I love my sockspider."

As he continued to play with the sockspider, he accidently bump into the furniture and knock over a vase. Clifford gasped and said, "Uh oh."

Clifford decided to hide the broken vase underneath the couch so no one can find it.

Clifford said, "Phew, that was close."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came in and said, "Hey Clifford, how are you doing?"

Clifford barked.

Emily Elizabeth said, "You wanna play with the sockspider with me."

Clifford nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, oh but I need to get something from under the couch."

Clifford gasped in fear. When Emily Elizabeth looked underneath the couch, she saw a broken vase. She gasped and quickly looked at Clifford. Clifford pinned down.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, did you broke my vase?"

Clifford smile nervously.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I can't believe you would do something like it. Not only that you hide it underneath the couch."

Clifford pinned down some more.

Emily Elizabeth said, "That vase was so important to me and I cannot believe you would do this."

Clifford felt sad.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Since you broke it, you are not allowed to play with me for a month."

And with that, she left the livingroom, leaving Clifford depressed. Clifford started to whimpered. Soon, Cheri came in and saw Clifford crying. She went up to him and said, "Clifford, are you alright?"

Clifford said, "No, Emily Elizabeth scold me."

Cheri gasped and said, "Why?"

Clifford said, "All because I broke her vase."

Cheri said, "Oh you poor puppy."

Clifford said, "What am I gonna do?"

Cheri said, "Well, I don't think this would work, but you could try to get revenge."

Clifford said, "Revenge."

Cheri said, "Of course."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I guess I could, but how?"

Cheri said, "Well, how about you figure out who framed you?"

Clifford said, "But no one framed me. I accidently broke it."

Cheri said, "I know. Try having Emily Elizabeth broke one of your toy and then you'll both be even."

Clifford said, "Hmm, alright. I'll do it."

Cheri said, "First we gotta find one of your toy for her to break."

Clifford said, "I know, my toybox."

Cheri said, "Okay, let go."

So Clifford and Cheri went into Emily Elizabeth's room to dig into Clifford's toybox. Daffodil saw Clifford and Cheri at the toybox. She went up to them and said, "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

Clifford said, "Oh hi Daffodil. We were just finding a toy for Emily Elizabeth to break."

Daffodil said, "Why would want her to do that?"

Cheri said, "Emily Elizabeth scold Clifford, so I'm helping him get revenge for it."

Daffodil said, "Need I remind you two that revenge doesn't solve anything. What if the toy that Emily Elizabeth break was one of Clifford favorite?"

Clifford said, "Oh I don't mind."

Daffodil said, "Oh brother."

Later, Cheri found something.

Cheri said, "Hey Clifford, would you like it if your robot toy get destroy?"

Clifford said, "Well, I kind of like this toy, but okay."

Cheri said, "Great, let go."

Clifford said, "Wait, where is Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "She must be at school."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, let go."

Cheri said, "Right."

Daffodil said, "Me and my big mouth."

So Clifford and Cheri made their way to Emily Elizabeth's school. After they made it, they quietly find her classroom. They decided to hide behind the locker so they won't be seen.

Clifford said, "Alright Cheri, so what the plan?"

Cheri said, "You will stand right by the door and when the bell rang, you hide and Emily Elizabeth will come out and crush your robot."

Clifford said, "But what if Emily Elizabeth know that we're here?"

Cheri said, "She will, but since she broke your toy, she'll feel so bad that she will notice the irony."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure that an irony."

Cheri said, "Well, let's just get to work."

So Clifford went to the front of the door and placed his robot and hide back in the locker. When the bell rang, Emily Elizabeth was the first one to leave the door and she heard a snapped. She look underneath and notice that she broke a robot toy. She picked it up and it look like the toy that Clifford had. Clifford and Cheri quickly ran back to the apartment, undetected. Emily Elizabeth was worried to see what will Clifford say if he see that his robot toy was broken by her. She walked back home to her apartment.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, are you here?"

Clifford barked and went toward her.

Emily Elizabeth frowned and said, "Clifford, I'm afraid that I broke one of your robot toy."

Clifford pretend to gasped. Emily Elizabeth picked him up and said, "Clifford, did you bring your robot toy so I can break it, just because you broke my vase?"

Clifford whimpered softly.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I shouldn't have scold you at the beginning. I'm sorry."

So Clifford licked Emily Elizabeth cheek.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Come on boy, let go play with the sockspider."

Clifford barked proudly and they went to play with the sockspider for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
